Revenge is Sweet
by HatsuneMiku Chan
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome have never met, however, when Kagome's clan is slaughterd by Kagura, Kagome seeks revenge for her clan and InuYasha tags along for their perilous journey to finally hunt down Naraku along with Kagura. Rated M for some Language and Lemons
1. A deadly encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, he's property of Rumiko Takashi

InuYasha's ears flickered. Something was coming and fast too. He jumped off the tree to investigate and smelled out the scent and recognizing it. It was definitely Kagura. Running demon speed, InuYasha jumped tree to tree whenever an obstacle was to be found on the ground. When he finally landed on a tree with a decent view, he peered through the leaves and observed Kagura.

Down the steep hill was Kagura along with Kahna discussing something ever so quietly that even with InuYasha's sensitive dog ears couldn't pick up. After a while, Kagura started to go down even further down the hill to a watering hole where demons and even half demons were lurking.

After a couple of minutes, Kagura arrived to the watering hole where every demon was oblivious to her arrival. InuYasha went down the steep hill even further only to hide once again to see what's going on. InuYasha was never patient, but something in his instincts told him that he should wait and listen.

"I understand," spoke Kagura silently to Kahna. With one swift hand movement in the air, every demon and half there was slaughtered only to be played as puppets as she used her 'Dance of the Dead' on them. "Now we have a miniature army for Naraku," Kahna as emotionless as ever replied. "Do you know why he wants the army?" No response came for Kagura. "Guess not," Kagura answered herself.

Right before leaving, a snarl was heard before the scene. Kagura turned only to be attacked by a demon whom seemed to be very pissed at the turn of events. The demon took out their claws and sliced a good, deep claw mark on the right side of Kagura's face, and right before she was about to defend herself, the demon who attacked her pushed her with great strength against a boulder that was a good thirty feet away. Man, was this demon pissed.

Dust from the impact of when Kagura was pushed against the very old boulder cascaded around the wind in which she decided to manipulate to try to blind the demon. The attempt was in vain, for the demon had dodged it just to deflect it right back at her, blinding her with her own attack. "Damn you!" cried the now helpless Kagura.

"No, damn you!" Spoke the demon. The demon was now concluded as a female from her voice, and InuYasha sniffed the air, and recognizing that the demon was not a demon, but a half demon. The girl had a cut on her knee that she had not yet noticed from the dust cloud impact from Kagura that ever so slightly hit her.

InuYasha comprehended what was happening in his hiding place and was thinking about joining the fight when all of the sudden he heard the girl.

"How dare you slaughter my family! Do you have no heart?!" Kagura was deeply offended with this remark, because… well Kagura didn't have a heart- inside her at least. Naraku still had it in his possession. "What do you know?! You no nothing about me!" With that, Kagura made a huge tornado with her fan that hit the girl and sliced her skin a bit causing her to hiss.

"You'll regret that," the girl merely said with only slight pain in her tone of voice. With that, the girl reached into the sleeves of her kimono and took out a kunai with a extremely sharp tip and a bottle inside it that had a pink liquid inside, and with the stench that clinged on it, it was poisonous. With one swift throw, the kunai was headed towards Kagura whom dodged it, to only reach Kahna instead head first. Kagura gasped and ran towards Kahna who was just a couple meters away to only find her falling backwards and her aura glowing weaker and weaker by the passing second. "Kahna!" Kagura ran towards Kahna's dying body, and within a few second, Kagura took out the feather in her hair and before the girl could realize, the two women were already in the air flying away, leaving the kunai behind. "You'll pay for what you've done woman with the feather in her hair! I'll get you and have revenge for the sake of my family!" With a huge leap into the air, she got out her razor sharp claws and sliced the feather they were on only to be blinded with dusty wind that Kagura had manipulated and the impact of the gust of wind hit the girl very hard. Kagura simply jumped off the torn feather and got on a new one, and with that, the two servants of Naraku were gone.

The impact of the wind hit mainly the half demon girl's head which made her fall down the hundreds of meters in the air unconscious. InuYasha witnessing everything in front of him came out of hiding and running towards where the girl was falling and leaping in the air to scoop her and sprinting to safety. InuYasha knew in the back of his head that if any other demons that were hungry smelt the scent of blood they would come in stampedes towards it thinking its prey.

After running a long time through the forest, he came across a field with a stream not too far from the Bone Eater's well. He set the girl down on a soft pad of grass that wasn't soaked with water from the passing stream. He sat down next to the half demon having a better look at her. He took one of his clawed hands and swiped all the hair that was covering her face. He stared gawking at her. _"Kawaii," _InuYasha thought. She had ash black hair, a petite face with long full lashes that if she batted she'd make any man fall for her love spell. She had plump lips with a pink tint to them and something he hadn't noticed before. She had black cat ears. She was a neko demon. Neko _half _demon to be perfectly exact. All of the sudden, InuYasha heard a growl from her, but not from her mouth. It came from her stomach. _"She must be hungry… maybe I should go hunt for her. I guess I'll go hunt her some fish, she's a neko after all."_ With that, InuYasha headed towards the remotely close stream and folded his pants so that it wouldn't get wet and started hunting.

By the time he was done, he had about eight fishes and had already gotten a fire started as it started to get dark. After about 20 minutes or so after the sun started setting in and the darkness was at it's peak, the girl had started to wake up, eyes fluttering slowly at first, and then completely alert and took great notice that her location had changed since when she remembered. Examining her surroundings with wide eyes, her eyes had met InuYasha's amber eyes. InuYasha had taken note that her eyes were lime green with a tint of ocean of blue, and then they started to change colors.

"W-who are you?" the girl's tone in almost fear, but mostly anger for Kami knows what reason. She started moving backwards in fear until she hit a tree and there was no where to go. "Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you lady," the Inu half demon replied. "My name's InuYasha." The girl seeming to become more relaxed that he was sincere to his remark that he wasn't going to hurt her. "Where am I?" "You're safe, that much I can tell you. I found this spot not too far to where I was originally going." InuYasha pointed at the far distance of the Bone Eaters well.

Sniffing the air, the Neko's ears shot up and mouth watering at the sight of the fish. Her black tail flickering in the intriguing invasion of the smell in her nose that InuYasha had not to notice. "Are they ready?" The neko had hopeful eyes and straight out obvious water in her mouth. "Yeah, how many do you want?"

"How many are there?"

"Bout eight."

"Four please!"

"Sure," with that, InuYasha got a stick and punctured the four fishes she wanted so she could eat it without having four fishes stacked up on her lap.

"Arigato gusaimas!" the Neko snatched the stick and ate it hungrily as if she hadn't eaten for days, maybe a week.

InuYasha couldn't help to stare at her because for once, he could witness someone that ate even faster than himself.

After eating all of the fish, the Neko laid down with a satisfied grin on her face. "Thanks for hunting the fish InuYasha!" she said suddenly.

"No problem… um.. what's your name by the way?"

"Kagome," she simply said, getting up from her comfortable position. With that, she started walking away, waving to him and thanking him once again for everything.

"Wait!" InuYasha called out for her. "Hmm?" Kagome turned to look at him. "Where are you headed to?" Kagome started walking back towards him. "Following the scent of those who killed my clan," she answered with a low growl and a very angry aura around herself. "You mean Kagura and Kahna?" With that, all attention was on him. "You know them?" Then, before he could react, Kagome had pinned him against the tree baring her teeth at him. "You're meaning to tell me that you just stood there and watched my clan being slaughtered like a spectator?!" The hatred in her eyes flared and flickered around along with low growls here and there. "I didn't know what was happening!" InuYasha confessed to his defense. With that, he took the advantage of her attention lessening and pinned her down this time. "You bastard! You just stood there and watched as if it were some kind of show! You didn't even try to help!" She tried breaking free from his grasp, but he just held her wrists tighter.

"Listen Kagome!" InuYasha growled right back, not sure how long he could keep his control with the position he was in. "You won't know where to find those two. You can defeat them, sure, but will you be able to defeat Naraku?" Her eyes had confusion in them. "Who's Naraku?"

After explaining who Naraku is, and explaining that him too was seeking revenge for framing him for injuring his first love Kikyo and ultimately killing her, he proved and regained himself the trust that he once lost already from being a 'spectator' at the killing scene.

After walking back and forth and thinking to herself, Kagome finally spoke. "I have a proposal for you," she looked straight at him. He paid attention. " A proposition. My deal is that you take me as my guide to where this Naraku person is, and mainly Kagura and Kahna, and I'll help you seek revenge on Naraku." She put both her hands on her hips and had a smile on her face with confidence and a determined glare on her eyes. "And if I refuse?" InuYasha questioned just out of curiosity. "Simple. I'll have to kill you," She coldly said. "What?! What for?!" She now sat beside him and whispered to his ear. "May I remind you that you watched without a hint of remorse a whole clan being slaughtered without a care in the world of thinking who's clan it was and how sad and angry they would be." With that said, she took hold of his hakamamuch and leaned in really close to his face. "Besides, you can't defeat him on your own. If he's as strong as you say he is, then you'll need backup." She let go of his hakamamuch and got up. "So InuYasha," having a smug look on her face. "You in?"

Looking at her with a tint of blush on his cheek from the closeness they were in that she hadn't noticed, he simply replied with a "Seeing that I have no choice."

"Then we have an understanding," she faced him both hands on her hips.

"Yeah, but first," he poked her knee. "Ouch!" Kagome screeched. "We better get you to Kaede's. You don't want that to get infected." "Who's Kaede?" InuYasha had the smug face now. "Seeing that you're not a know-it-all anymore with all the spunk and confidence and 'upper-hand' girl anymore, you'll just have to wait and see."

Kagome only pouted at the remark and InuYasha noticed she had a slight blush on her cheeks and he blushed as well. The cuteness continues.

After walking through the dark forest for several tens of minutes, they finally arrived to the village the InuYasha spoke of. She stared everywhere in shock. A human village, for once she saw a human village up close without all the pitch forks and torches and mobs against a demon or half intruding their civilization. She took it all in, savoring every peaceful moment, as if it were her last. It wasn't too often that she met a village like this. In fact, she's never met a village like this at all in all her life!

After taking everything in during their walk, InuYasha stopped and she accidentally bumped into him. "Well, here we are," InuYasha moved the stick-like door out of the way (I don't know how to describe Kaede's hut's door, but you know what I mean) letting her in.

An old woman in a priestess kimono stood there with her long hair in a loose pony tail that slid down her back. "Oh, and who might ye be?" Questioned the woman whom she assumed was Kaede. "She's Kagome, she's a neko half demon that got hurt pretty bad against Kagura," answered InuYasha for her. "Oh, well, let me tend to ye wounds. Come here, child." Sitting down next to a pot with a fire under it, Kagome sat next to her watching in awe of how the elderly woman got out all her herbs and medicine plants and mixed them together to make a mushy green slime-like medicine that reeked. She placed the mushy green 'moss' on her wounds that were on her arms that had slices through the skin that Kagura had caused and some on her knee that needed most attention. Kaede began opening Kagome's dark blue with flowers all over's kimono which caused InuYasha to blush and turn around and looked at the gash in her stomach. "That's weird… I didn't feel that there," stated Kagome. Kaede stood in awe at how her stomach was simply replenishing itself. "Ye know what ye are child?" Asked Lady Kaede. "What do you mean?" Questioned Kagome. "You're a miko!" "Eh?!" Both InuYasha and Kagome said in unison and Kagome getting up with shock, causing her kimono to fall revealing basically everything except her womanhood which was wrapped in cloth. After realizing that her kimono had fallen and her breasts were exposed and that InuYasha was gawking at them, she simply hit him on the head causing him to fall. "Pervert!" accused Kagome, blushing immensely, even more than InuYasha himself. Putting on her kimono again, still blushing and rewinding the turn of events that happened in the past few minutes, as the same to InuYasha, she began to speak again, flushed as ever still remaining on her cheeks. "Miko? You're telling me I'm a-" "Yes. You're a priestess as well Kagome," cut off Kaede. "You have sacred powers that only few women have." "B-but how do I have it? Was I just born like this or something?" "Precisely. Most of the time you're born in it, so your mother must have been a miko." Kagome comprehended and let everything sink in for a while. "Is there another way to become a miko other than being born in it?" Questioned Kagome. "Well, ye could be a reincarnation of someone that was a priestess. Very rare, however. Also, in order to become a reincarnation, ye have to be in someone else's place. For example, the last priestess to ever die. Which would be my dear sister, Kikyo." answered Kaede. InuYasha's ears flickered once again at the mention of the name 'Kikyo'. "So wait," InuYasha started, both Kaede and Kagome staring at him while he was standing both arms crossed against his chest. "You're meaning to tell me that it's a possibility that Kagome here could be Kikyo's reincarnation?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. However, most likely it's that she is born into a miko, came from someone in her family."

"I never knew my mother nor father though. I'm an orphan." Spoke Kagome, with her eyes being covered by her bangs. "So I wouldn't know if I was born into it."

"I see. Well, we begin training tomorrow," Kaede simply commanded as she got up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. What training?" Asked Kagome, not sure if she should stay behind to practice it. "Miko training of course. I need to teach ye how to use a bow and arrow-" "I can defend myself just fine." "I need to teach ye spiritual spells and curses and-" "Thanks, but not thanks. I don't want to give up my freedom lifestyle for some dumb, old training." With that said and done, Kagome got up and tugged InuYasha's clothing to indicate it was time to go. "Thanks for everything Lady Kaede," thanked Kagome. "I'll keep that offer up though, if I were you. Maybe when I come back you can teach me." Now was the start of their adventure.

~*~*~*~ J ~*~*~*~

Was that good? :D I hope it was c: Leave reviews please!

~HatsuneMiku Chan


	2. Enter the Monk And Slayer!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha he belongs to Rumiko Takashi

Leaving Kaede's hut, tons of questions waved throughout Kagome's mind along with the events that had just happened. She was a miko, officially, but how did she get this power? She remembers being raised by the kind demons and half demons that were now slaughtered, but never remembers anything about a mother nor father. She knows that she had a brother, Souta, but he didn't have such power though, so how could she had just been born with it?

Then the real question came around, was she the reincarnation of the last priestess to die, Kikyo?

"_Training, huh?"_ Kagome thought to herself as her and InuYasha were beginning to sniff out the air trying to pick up a scent from Kagura or Kahna. _"It's not that I mind being a priestess and all, but in order to be one, you have to give up so many freedoms for the sake of the village. Healing people and slaughtering demons who want to snatch that jewel everyone's been talking about isn't in my criteria. Maybe I should learn my powers more though… it could help me later on."_

After countless minutes which felt like hours of sniffing the air, InuYasha finally picked up the scent of Kagura a far distance that almost could lead to Mt. Hakurei. A journey like that would take a ton of time. "I've got the scent," started InuYasha. He pointed north and Kagome followed the direction of his finger. "All the way over there?!" Kagome complained. "That's a trip of three days time, if we're lucky. Do you know how many demons are in there?!" InuYasha had a devious smirk on his face. "Don't tell me you're a scaredy cat, now are you?" Offended with his assumption, she boldly started jumping from tree to tree to where he pointed to prove that she wasn't scared at all "Yeah, as if!" Deep down inside however, Kagome really was afraid to go so deep into the forest, however she trusted InuYasha, and he assured her everything was going to be alright.

Sitting in a little room inside the castle laid Kagura next to the weak, weak Kahna. _"Damn that wench!"_ cursed Kagura inside her head. After a while of sitting there and trying multiple ways to try to cure Kahna. One of Naraku's puppets came in to assist. "Kagura," the puppet started. "Tell me once again, what was it that hit Kahna?" Kagura turned her head to face the puppet. "A kunai with a bottle inside with pink liquid that had a strange odor inside," she answered weary. "I'm not sure what it was though, but whatever it was, it took deep effect into Kahna's body." Kagura deeply cared for Kahna as if she was truly her sister other than just a part of Naraku's body. Kahna's breathing was ragged and labored and no matter how many herbs and medicines that she had consumed or drank, nothing had worked. Suddenly, a straw-thin tentacle from the puppet's body came out and injected inside Kahna's head. "What the hell are you doing?!" the worried Kagura exclaimed. She watched as the puppet was sucking out some of the blood and saw the pink liquid come out, and Kahna was waking up a bit more. The puppet's tentacle went back inside him as he began to speak. "That's no ordinary poison," his first puppet exploded into tiny pieces. The shocked and traumatized Kagura stood there with wide eyes that could almost simply jump out of her sockets. Another puppet came in afterwards. "That poison is only for demons and halfs," he began. "Kagura, whatever you do, **stay away from that kunai at all costs.** It could be the difference between life and death if you get hit, not even I can revive you if I were to come too late," with that said, the puppet vanished to Kami knows where. _"That girl… how could she posses such powerful substance? H-how could she have?! I… I must investigate." _Kagura walked towards the sliding door and went outside to only jump onto her flying feather and began to look for the neko demon.

After non-stop running and sprinting and not to mention leaping throughout the forest and night to begin falling, they stumbled upon a village that was being attacked by a demon with six eyes, long legs and sharp teeth and no nose. "Oh Kami have mercy. What the hell is this thing?" the gawking neko asked herself.

The demon wasn't small at all for what it appeared in a distance. It was perhaps 50 feet tall and 30 feet wide with a oval shaped body and venom claws. Noticing for the first time the half demons whom had been observing, the demon made sure that those two had his attention for he had swiped his claws on top of them, only to miss as they dodged it by leaping very high into the air, running on his long thick arms. His skin was bloody red and it burned the half demons' feet as they ran across, practically giving them blisters already. The demon attempted his clawing at the two once again, but this time, succeeding to slicing a cut into InuYasha's stomach. With a loud yell from InuYasha, Kagome had taken the opportunity from the distraction of the demon looking at the wound he had just caused on the poor Inu to take out her razor sharp claws and cut his eyes to blind him. The demon bellowed in pain with the vibrations of his yell waving throughout the village like seismic waves. Reaching in the sleeves of her short kimono, she reached out four daggers filled with the pink liquid and shot it at all the demon's pressure points and within a few seconds, the demon was paralyzed and slowly dying. _"Where's InuYasha?!"_ panicked Kagome. She eyed everywhere he could be until the demon was starting to fall. She kept on searching until she found InuYasha already on the ground where the demon was about to fall. Running in her fastest speed yet, she tried to get InuYasha out of the way before he was going to get crushed. _"He's too far!" _Right before Kagome thought that he was going to make it, a girl in a pony tail and huge boomerang on her back snatched him out of the way. After realizing that she herself was in the way of being crushed by the demon, she leaped into the air and when the demon fell completely face down, she landed on his back.

"InuYasha!" the neko screeched. Running to his side, she removed his hakemamuch top part and untied his obi to have better access to look at his wounds. The woman who had snatched him out of the way was beside her, trying to tend the wounds with some strange lotion-like medicine. InuYasha flinched, the neko guessing that it stung like alcohol on a cut. "He'll be fine," the woman assured. "Just make sure drinks many fluids." "Thank you. What's your name?" The woman stood up. "My name's Sango. Yours?" "Kagome. Nice to meet you, Sango, and thank you for helping!" Sango eyed Kagome with her appearance. "Don't tell me you've been sleeping on the dirt!" Sango exclaimed. "Well, yes, actually. We're on a journey and so we have to settle on wherever the forest has to offer." Sango had disparagement in her facial expression. "You shouldn't be sleeping on the floor, ya know. Especially with InuYasha's wound, he's bound to get an infection. Tell you guys what, how about you stay in one of the huts in the village? For one night. It's better than sleeping on the cold hard floor!" Kagome graciously accepted Sango's offer. "But him and I have to leave in the morning, thank you for your offer!"

Arriving at the hut that Sango spoke of, Kagome and Sango supported InuYasha walk in. The 'hut' was huge. It had multiple rooms which, for a hut, was pretty big. Sango escorted the two half demons to a room that was as big as a master bedroom.

Setting InuYasha on the bed, a man came in to see what was going on. Turning around, Sango walked up to the man and kissed him on the cheek. "Kagome, I'd like you to meet my husband, Miroku," Sango introduced. Miroku, by the looks of it, was a monk in his blue clothing (I don't know what you call his clothing) and golden staff. His hair was in a small pony tail and he had blue eyes. "Nice to meet you Miroku," the neko shook his hand. "You too Kagome! Any friend of my beautiful wife is a friend of mine!" Miroku was very nice, however when Kagome was tending to InuYasha's wounds, she would hear the sound of a slap and turned around to find a slap mark on his face. She never caught the action he had done to deserve that however.

The night had started to fall and Kagome was alone with InuYasha in the room Sango had left them in. InuYasha was sound asleep and Kagome simply watched with soft eyes and smile. _"He looks so peaceful when he's asleep," _she thought to herself. _"So cute…"_ InuYasha's eyes started to flutter open and when he was about to get up, he groaned in pain from the deep cut in his stomach. He put his hand on his stomach to see if he was still bleeding, which he wasn't. "Don't force yourself to get up," Kagome started with concern and worry in her eyes. InuYasha looked at her, not realizing that she was there the whole time. "Oh, hi Kagome," InuYasha started out. "Where are we?" Kagome pushed him gently back on the bed for him to relax. "You were about to get crushed by the demon and a woman named Sango snatched you out of the way. You should thank her, if it wasn't for her you wouldn't be here right now." InuYasha sighed, a river of memories of the turn of events with the demon. He remembers being clawed, but that was all. "This is Sango's hut. She said if you sleep outside on the ground you can get infected, so she offered for us to stay the night. Also, the man with her is her husband, his name is Miroku. Both of them are very generous and nice." InuYasha started to sit up now. "If you don't mind Kagome, I would like to stop the conversation about that. It only reminds me about the cut which makes me focus on it even more, which pains me more…" InuYasha spoke.

"Oh, okay…"

"InuYasha?" Kagome said. "Yeah?" "When you took me to the safe place in the field, you said you were close to where you were originally going. The Bone Eaters well?" InuYasha looked at her. "Yeah, so?" Kagome sighed. "What was the purpose of going there anyways? Just out of curiosity."

"I'm not sure. Something just told me to go there."

"You're instincts?"

"Mhmm. I'm still not sure what it meant though," He scratched his head. "Maybe I just reacted wrong or something."

"Oh."

Just then, Sango called from the kitchen. "InuYasha, Kagome! Time for dinner!" Both half demons sniffed the air and smelt the sweet scent of meat. "Coming!" Both neko and inu said in unison.

They were all dining steak, and InuYasha and Kagome at supremely fast and messy with bits on their face and when they looked at each other, they just laughed at how silly they looked. Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku just watched with wide eyes and jaws open at the scene.

"Arigato!" Kagome and InuYasha said at the same time. "You're welcome you two!" Sango answered. "So Kagome and InuYasha," Sango put her elbows on the table with her hands together fingers sliding with the other fingers on her other hand and set her head on them. "Where are you two headed?" Kagome wiped the bits of steak that were still clung on her face. "I'm not sure. We're falling a scent to where these two women are that killed my clan…" Kagome had sad and weary eyes. This caught Sango's attention. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

The was a long pause of silence. "May I ask who these women are?" "Their names are Kagura and Kahna, servants of Naraku," InuYasha answered. Sango put both her palms on the table and stood up angrily. "Naraku?!" Sango had fire in her eyes with anger, along with Miroku. "Wait, you know where they are?" asked the monk. "We're following the scent. For what they did to my clan, they will pay," Kagome claimed, with mutual anger in her eyes.

"You know Naraku too?" Kagome asked. "He slayed my village," Sango answered. "He cursed my father with a wind tunnel in his hand, and same to me as generations go down. Because of him, my father is dead, and I'm cursed with the same destiny as himself. Unless he's dead, I'll still have it in my palm," Miroku lifted up his palm which had a cloth on top of it to keep the wind tunnel he spoke of in control.

Kagome stood up. "I know! How about we all go in the journey together and have revenge? I mean, the more the merrier, right?" Sango and Miroku exchanged looks. "Well I suppose that could work. I am a demon slayer after all, I'm pretty sure I can handle what's going to happen," Stated Sango. "Me too, I can defend myself pretty well," agreed Miroku. The couple looked at InuYasha. "Seeming it's okay with Kagome, how about you, InuYasha?" InuYasha met with Sango's eyes. "Sure, you can tag along too if you'd like. We all want revenge on him, right?" Sango smiled. She's waited a long time to see the day when she can have revenge for what Naraku had done to her father, brother, and clan all together.

"InuYasha, what did Naraku do to you?" Questioned Sango. "A long time ago, I fell in love with the priestess Kikyo. Long story short, Naraku disguised himself as me and injured her and she thought I hurt her. After that, he pretended to be her and then almost shot me with an arrow. Hurt by the actions thinking it really was her, I stole the Shikon Jewel… well almost anyways. After that, the real Kikyo caught me and shot me with an arrow and sealed a spell on me that kept me on the tree for a long time and she died that day from her wound that Naraku had gave her. For an unknown reason, the arrow magically disappeared and since then, I've been attracted to the Bone Eaters well. Something tells me I should go in there or something, but I guess I should ignore it." Sango nodded her head in understanding. "I'm sorry for your loss," she said. InuYasha just nodded. _"Kikyo will always be my first love, that will never change. But then again, the feelings I had for her back then aren't here anymore. I just want to have revenge on Naraku for her, and then I can feel guilt-free in life. It's the least I can do for her."_ InuYasha looked at Kagome, who was playing with her ash black, silky, fluffy hair. He smiled. _"Besides, I think I'm having feelings for another now."_

Sango came back from changing into her Demon Slaying armor and equipment. No one really realized she had gotten up and changed except Miroku. "Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go find that son of a bitch!" exclaimed Sango with enthusiasm.

All of them were off to their adventure now, 'Off with the bloody big head, Naraku!'

How was that? (: Leave reviews please! Thank you!

~HatsuneMiku Chan


	3. Just trying to heal her!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha he's property of Rumiko Takashi

**WARNING** Fluff/ minor lemon..ish? xD

Leaving the village after preparing everything they might need during their journey such as food supplies, blankets, first aid, ect., InuYasha inhaled the air searching for the scent of Kagura or Kahna. Naraku's scent was a long-shot, he was barely outside the castle. And if he was, it was usually his puppets.

Kagome tried to smell out as well, while Miroku was using his staff and pointing in every direction to sense an impure aura or something evil. Even Sango's pet, Kirara, was helping by flying into the air to look for any sign of them and sniffed too. After a long time of sniffing, Kagome's neko ears perked up and her tail straightened stiff and growled. "I smell her scent," she snarled through gritted and bared teeth. "It's old, maybe a couple days, a week tops, but it is her scent." It was quite obvious that Kagome had a huge grudge against Kagura, I mean, who could blame her? However, this is also a disadvantage. What if they see Kagura? InuYasha wants to ask her questions about this 'army' Naraku's planning and what its for, however with this grudge, she might just go straight out and kill her instead of waiting patiently to interrogate her.

About to leap, Kagome's arm was tugged back by InuYasha. "What is it?" she snarled again. "Oi, I don't know if you've noticed, but we have humans with us now. They can't keep up with our pace, let alone yours," InuYasha said with passionate eyes, which caused Kagome to blush a bit. "Don't worry Inu! We've got Kirara to carry us," Sango said clinging on to Miroku to indicate that 'we' was Sango and Miroku. Kirara looked at Sango confused as if she were thinking 'Are you kidding me! I'm not carrying both of you freeloaders!'.

Without noticing the look in Kirara's face that indicated that she didn't want to carry them both, Sango and Miroku climbed on. "Let's go Kirara!" Kirara grunted, however flew anyways. _"Yes! Finally, a person with spunk around here other than myself!"_ Kagome thought with a smile on her face. Kagome started running to where the scent was and continued their journey.

Kagura sat beside the lake, staring at her reflection, touching the now scar from the claw mark Kagome had laid on her. She flinched. It was fresh alright, it stung still as if it were brand new. She kept staring at her reflection. _"That girl with that kunai. My Kami, what would happen if I were to get hit? Kahna at least has her… heart. That should help the would poison, right?" _Kagura knew that having a heart or not would make no difference in between life or death when it came to the heart, but she was envious. _"What's it like… to have a heart beating in your chest? To feel… alive..?" _She sighed. She felt defeated.

Kagura stopped daydreaming of having a heart when she heard something… like snarling. She turned around, and there she was. The neko who almost killed Kahna… and she was as angry as ever. Kagome's eyes where the lightest blue and green it's been with her pupil as small as ever in anger. Her teeth were baring and her claws were ready to rip out any other organ but a heart in Kagura's body. Her stance looked as if no one could tackle her down even if it were a bull. She kept snarling and growling low and deeply, giving her a warning to back off. Kagura took out her fan in her ready stance. InuYasha stood behind Kagome, same as the demon slayer and monk. "No," Kagome said. Everyone looked at her. "She's my prey."

Kagura leaped into the air sending a tornado-strong gust of wind towards the crew causing them to fly around as if the wind was a bowling ball and they were the pins. Kagome, however, regained her balance and started charging towards Kagura sending her clawed hand through Kagura's stomach, coming out of her back. Both of them stood still for a while as Kagura started coughing up blood. Then Kagura began to chuckle. _"W-Why isn't she dead! Her heart had to burst by now! A clean kill!" _"Stupid girl. You wanted to puncture my heart, did you? Remember the remark you made, saying 'do you have no heart?" Kagura faced her now with a devilish smirk on her face with smugness since she now had the upper hand. "Well you're right. I don't have one!" Kagura took her fan once again. "Dance of Blades!" she screeched.

Kagome was sent flying while being sliced by razor sharp gusts of wind. Kagome screeched and hissed loudly in pain when one of them slit her throat pretty deeply. When the blades disappeared, Kagome was on the ground, trying to pick herself out, only to be interrupted by coughing up blood. _"This isn't good. I'm losing too much blood already. M-my visions growing weaker…" _Kagome thought to herself.

"Ha! Impudent wench! You honestly thought you could defeat a Wind Yokai?!" Kagura snickered once again, distracted with the view of Kagome bleeding to fail to notice that InuYasha had tackled her. "FUCK YOU KAGURA!" yelled InuYasha. He was more pissed than Kagome could ever be. "DON'T TOUCH KAGOME!" With that, InuYasha threw Kagura a good distance and got out his Tessaiga to use wind scar on her. He positioned his fang sword towards her and yelled "Wind scar!"

The wind scar was no more than a couple inches at Kagura before a barrier appeared around her. "Eh?" InuYasha said to himself. There was one of Naraku's puppets holding Kagura who had wide eyes thinking she was a goner. "Ah, if it isn't InuYasha!" the puppet chuckled. "I'm sorry to break this to you, but Kagura won't die in your hands today. Good bye." Leaving, InuYasha threw another wind scar at them only to find samyoshou (I think that's how you spell it..?) flying towards them. InuYasha scooped the unconscious Kagome and Miroku and Sango prepared themselves. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled releasing her boomerang. All the samyoshou were now dead, their bodies on the ground to become fertilizer.

InuYasha looked at Kagome watching the blood trickling down in her body. _"I could always lick her cuts… you know to heal her! Nothing pervertive at all! Hahaha…" _Trusting his instincts, InuYasha began to lick her right cheek where blood was trickling, and the closeness caused InuYasha to blush. He then trailed down her collar bone and moved aside the part of the kimono that blocked her shoulder. Little did he know that Sango and Miroku were watching, giggling. "O-Oi!" InuYasha turned with a flushed face noticing that they were watching. Sango held her hand on her mouth holding back her laugh. "Gome, gome, We'll leave you two your privacy," winked Sango as she began to walk away. InuYasha blushed even more. "Just don't lose control," Miroku smirked while following Sango. InuYasha blushed even more again, if that was even possible.

"Bakas… I'm just trying to heal her.." InuYasha said to himself while still looking at Kagome. It was already dark out, and her face in the half-lit moonlight looked astonishing. "Well, I guess it's a little more than that…" InuYasha found a small cut on her lower lip. "I do have to get _all _the cuts. Right?" He bent his head down just a centimeter away from Kagome's lips. "_Just one little… lick.."_ InuYasha licked her lip slightly and continued licking which became sucking. InuYasha sucked on her lower lip to only travel more upward to her upper lip. He broke the sucking to look at her face which was blushing as well. _"S-She's up?! Damn it!" _"Kagome?" InuYasha questioned. No response. "I guess she's still sleeping.." He said to himself quietly. He kept staring at her beauty and before he knew it, his lips were on hers in a soft and gentle, but meaningful, blissful kiss. He broke the kiss and watched her sleep more. He smiled. "You're so beautiful Kagome.."

The night fell completely and everyone was asleep except the giggling Kagome. _"He kissed me! He really kissed me.. And call me beautiful! I should pretend to be sleeping more… hehe!" _Kagome had a smirk on her face.

After rewinding everything that happened between the two, a blush landed on her face and she slept in slumber dreaming about InuYasha doing that again.. A little more than kissing and hugging and licking though… if you know what I mean.

Was it good? Leave reviews please! I'll try to make the stories longer, Okay?

~HatsuneMiku Chan


	4. The Night of New Moon Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, he belongs to Rumiko Takashi

Leave reviews please!

"Don't tell me to hurry up you dumb ass!" Sango complained to her husband. "I wouldn't ask you to hurry up if you just lost some pounds and speed up a bit," the monk said under his breath. This earned him a good whack on the head with the demon slayer's boomerang. "Would both of you shut your pie holes!" Lectured InuYasha who was as cranky as they were. The neko still walking had a pulsing vein popping out of her head that if this kept up, that vein would cease to exist and just burst right then and there.

"He started it!" Sango stated as she pointed to Miroku. "I don't care who started it, I'll end it!" InuYasha rose his voice again. Three… "I would like to see you try!" Two… "Oh really? Well I don't like hitting girls, consider yourself lucky!" One… "Ha! What a la-" Sango was cut off at the scene of the angry and scary looking neko. Kagome wasn't happy one bit, everything was pissing her off. Her aura was dark and negative, meanwhile steam was coming from her head and her fists were clenched. "If you two don't shut up any time soon, I'll bite your heads off… literally!" Screeched Kagome. By then, everything was silent, mainly because everyone in the group was too terrified of Kagome's state right now.

It had now been three days of absolutely no sleep for the group, and if they did sleep, it was no more than ten minutes because demons in the forest kept coming at them for a meal. There hasn't been enough food to pass around, and when there was, it wasn't enough for an adult's body to fill up. They were all cranky and so far, Kagome was the only calm one… until she burst that was.

Continuing to walk after ten minutes after the outburst, the first village in days was seen not too far up ahead. They had streamers and people carrying statues to different locations and putting up lanterns on snack and food stands. There was some festive masks being painted and toys being prepared for the children. "What's going on over there?" Miroku asked. Kagome, Sango, and InuYasha all shrugged in unison. "Beats me. Wanna go check it out though?" Kagome turned to face the group behind her and questioned. Everyone nodded as they made their way to the village.

Approaching the village, they saw an old man standing there at the entrance with a broom sweeping the floor, and as they were about to asked what was going on, the old man screamed "Demons! Demons! There are demons in the village! Help!" The group stood there dumb folded, except Kagome, who was steaming even more. "Eh?! What's wrong with being demon?!" the offended Kagome stated. "Not all of us are bad ya know!" Just then, the men of the village had weapons such as pitch forks and swords. "Leave demons! You are not wanted in this village! Leave, now!" The man who seemed to be the leader guard there boldly ordered. "Oi, we're not gonna do anything to harm you bakas," InuYasha replied with his arms crossed across his chest with the same peeved off face as Kagome.

"I'm a demon slayer," started Sango. "If I knew that these half-demons were bad news, I would of never had tagged along with them and let them come to this village." The guard approached her. "So? How do we know that you're not one of those fox demons that are around here that transform themselves as typical humans to invade here?" "How do we know your not one?" Kagome with her fang sticking out of her mouth snapped. "Excuse me?" The guard turned to her with a peeved face too while Kagome's emotion changed into those faces you make when you meet an ignorant person.

"Usui!" The guard turned around to see a pregnant woman with her hands with both hands on her hips and a tight unpleasant face. "You are so judgmental! These half-demons aren't going to give us any harm. Just let them insi-" "Yuka please," interrupted the guard. "I'm sorry, but the laws are the laws. I love you Yuka, but I cannot break the law." Yuka stood there understanding. She walked towards the group and held Kagome's hand. "I'm sorry dear," Yuka said with all condolences. "I truly am. My village forbids demons and half demons, even if they are sweet and kind as you are," she extended her arms signaling at the group. "I'm sorry, but I must ask you to leave." Her eyes were full of sadness, genuine ones. Not the fake ones, the sincere, ones that make you have that feeling inside of guilt somehow. "We understand," InuYasha said, putting his hand on Kagome's shoulder when she couldn't respond. "Yeah, its all right," joined in Miroku. Sango nodded her head in agreement. Kagome looked up from looking at the floor with disapointment. "Yeah, it's fine," Kagome had a fake smile on her face which Yuka could see.

Leaving, Yuka waved goodbye as the group did the same gesture. _"I can't believe they rejected us just because we're different," _thought Kagome. _"That Usui guard didn't have much of a problem of kicking us out. He makes a good bouncer. Yuka, however, I sensed broke her heart when we couldn't stay. She likes demons and half demons… respects them. I wish they were more people like her around here.." _Then it hit her. Pausing from walking, Kagome had a bright smile on her face and held her hand as a fist and hit her fisted hand to her other hand which was flat out. "I've got it!" The group turned around. "InuYasha, may I speak to you a moment please?" InuYasha stared blankly at her, same as the rest of the group. "Uh, sure I guess?" InuYasha scratched his head. Kagome took hold of his hand to drag him a little farther from the group for some privacy, and with the contact, both inu and neko blushed just slightly.

"InuYasha, being a half demon means you lose your powers on the night of new moon, correct?" Kagome asked with determined eyes. "Yeah, why?" "Well, tonight's the night!" She enthusiastically jumped and squealed. InuYasha stood confused. He put his hand on her forehead, which caused her to blush just a bit. "Are you feeling alright?" Kagome nodded confused at his remark. "Kagome, I don't know if you've noticed, but half demons are vulnerable at times like this. It's nothing to be happy about." Kagome stuck her thumb out and pointed at herself.

"I'm a smart ass though," she began as she stuck her tongue out in a silly way. "You see, they don't allow youkai nor hanyous there, correct?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, tonight, we're not hanyous. We're humans."

InuYasha realized her plans.

"Wait, you're telling me that you want to go to that village as humans to see the festival you were so curious about?"

She nodded happily.

"You're crazy." Kagome frowned.

"How so?!"

"Say we get away with it, whoopee, what happens if they recognize us?"

He had a good point. Sure, their hanyous features would fade away, but their appearance remained. She put her finger on the top of her lower lip, thinking.

"Aha! The masks they were making! We'll just put those on when we get there. It's a festival, tons of people will wear them blending us in with them. They'll never suspect it!" With hopeful eyes, Kagome quietly pleaded repeatedly "please". "Kagome, I don't know…"

"May I remind you that you owe me for what you did?"

How could he forget? She wouldn't let him down on that. He remembers completely, no need to remind. "Ugh, fine." Kagome squealed happily again. "But!" Kagome's happiness faded. She hated the 'buts', always a catch. "Miroku and Sango have to be fine with this. If not, we're not going." Kagome thought for a moment. It was like placing a bet for all you've got and not knowing if whether or not you'll lose all the money, or gain money. Well, Sango seemed happy about the idea about the festival, so she's probably in. Miroku would probably join his wife, so the odds were against him. "You've go yourself a deal," the sly neko said with a smug and confident smile. _"We're so going to that festival."_

Returning to the monk and slayer, Kagome explained the plan. "Night of the new moon?" Miroku asked confused. "Yeah, I've heard of that," Sango admitted. "The demon slayers usually use this tactic that when the half demons were human as an advantage to slay them when they're weak. That way, no struggle." Miroku sighed. "Okay, say we go there. When we're at the entrance, they'll have a guard, and the masks are _inside._ Not outside. Then what?" Kagome was sitting criss-cross-apple-sauce with her elbow on her knee with a bored expression on her face. "The entrance didn't have torch holders," she said as boringly as her expression. "So they can't put torches there for the light to see our faces clearly. They'll be looking out for a half demon Inu with white hair, golden eyes, fangs, and dog ears, and a neko with black fuzzy cat ears, blue eyes, fangs and a tail. They'll never suspect it." Miroku let out another sigh. "And our outfits? Again, the festive kimonos are inside, not outside." Kagome sighed like Miroku. "Just change your outfits up. Sango has her demon slaying clothes, and Miroku, you can just tie your Zen Buddhist robe tighter or switch with InuYasha's. Like I said, the lights will be dim and they won't see us that clearly, and when we get inside, purchase the robes and kimonos and quickly change and enjoy ourselves. Let's face it, for the past few days of no sleep, we're all cranky and could use a break. Besides, I know this place where there's a relaxing hot springs not too far from the village that we can go to afterwards to relax!" The group exchanged looks. Looks like Kagome planned every aspect out. "Well, a hot spring does sound romantic," Miroku said eyeing at Sango with a smirk on his face causing her to blush and move her head the other way to hide it. Kagome blushed and InuYasha as well, not thinking of it that way. "ANYWHO!" Kagome started once again, trying to forget about the romantic stuff Miroku just mentioned. "We'll just wait until the moon's covered and InuYasha and I turn human and then change and then we can go. Sound good?" Reassurance came when they all nodded. "Good, then we all have an understanding!"

_Later that night…_

Kagome changed from her blue with light blue flower printed short kimono to Sango's casual clothing except wore it a bit shorter for more access for her to leap and run freely. Kagome let down her ask black hair and braided just one part of her hair in the front. She wore Sango's sandals that fit her perfectly and had a red rose she had found in her hair, contrasting the blackness of it from her skin tone lightening it up looking as if it glowed. Sango wore Kagome's kimono on top of her demon slaying clothing to look more festive. Kagome's blue eyes had faded into chocolate brown ones and her pupils weren't as sharp as a cat's anymore, just regular human, dull eyes.

Heading back to where they were all sitting earlier, Kagome couldn't even recognize InuYasha as a human. Instead of silver-whitish hair, he had pure pitch black hair, a bit darker than herself, brown eyes and looked less dangerous. He wore the top of Miroku's robes while Miroku turned InuYasha's hamackmamuch into robes that looked quite similar to his original robes. InuYasha stared at Kagome as Miroku went ahead next to his wife complimenting on how beautiful she looked. "D-Do I look funny?" Kagome asked playing with her hair with insecurity. "Y-You look beautiful…" InuYasha replied, bangs covering his eyes but barely enough to cover his blush. She looked up, insecurity vanquished. "Arigato. Y-You look quite.. handsome yourself…" complimented Kagome, not helping his blush at all, and causing herself to a bit.

"Arigato," He replied, finally showing his face as if he was insecure as well. She flushed, not knowing how cute he looked in the light in his human form. "Uh, I-I-I think w-we should get g-going.." she stuttered uncontrollably, earning a chuckle from InuYasha. "What's so funny?" she pouted at him. "Nothing," he chuckled again. "Nothing at all." "Hey love birds!" Shouted Sango from a distance who had a head start. "The festival's not gonna go run all night ya know!" Then, sprinting towards the rest of the group hoping that they won't go too far ahead, little did they know they were being watched…

The bouncer was there, the guard if I must, looking as smug as ever with his fancy armor. He must of stayed there in case the group came back, which he wasn't wrong about.

Like Kagome said, there were no lights at the entrance. Every person that walked through walked in like it was nothing. They didn't even check their faces! As they approached the entrance, the bouncer looked the other direction on the lookout for the demons. _"Whew," _Kagome thought to herself. _"That was close. Well, here we go. Moment of truth." _The group prepared to be arrested or something of that sort to come, but it never came. Instead, the two other guards that were there just welcomed them inside.

Everything was beautiful, enough to make both Sango and Kagome speechless and InuYasha and Miroku more and more picky about how much the kimonos would cost at the fanciness they appeared. They all engulfed the beauty, the lanterns glowing mystically, the dancing dragon costumes roaming up and down the streets of the village, and the exotic masks that people wore. "Oh, that reminds me!" Sango exclaimed. "The masks, we can't forget about them."

Approaching the stand, there was a line to stand before of, not that long however at the same time, not too short. As Sango, Miroku and InuYasha scanned through the different Masks they had in display to choose of before they purchased them, Kagome took the liberty of asking the woman in front of her the purpose of the festival.

"Um, excuse me miss?" Kagome asked as she tapped the woman's shoulder. The woman turned around with a happy smile on her face. "Yes?" she replied. "I'm not from this village. Do you mind explaining to me what the purpose of this festival is?" The lady smiled even more. "Oh, why of course! I love telling people the story of my dearest friend, young priestess Meiko. You see, long ago, there was a priestess named Liu Liu, and she took care of the village from demons. One day, there was a full-fledged demon that came and destroyed half the village. She tried, oh Kami knows she tried to slay that demon, but poor, poor Liu Liu failed and lost her life. I was only fourteen when this happened, and my dear friend Meiko was next in line to become priestess. She was the same age, and what fourteen year old wouldn't want to be careless and play games all day? Anyways, it was her turn to take role as priestess, and she didn't want to become it. However, there was a loophole. If she defeated the demon, the monks made a deal that she wouldn't have to be priestess the whole time and give the role as priestess to the next person in line. So, with that as motivation, she trained spells and curses vigorously to defeat the demon. When that day came to defeat it, she won, however became very weak that even her miko powers couldn't work." Kagome continued to listen, however more closely now. "Why didn't her miko powers work?" she asked. "She trained only to defeat the demon, she didn't care for her miko powers. She thought they were useless and unimportant. That day, considering all the best healers in town couldn't do anything to help because her wounds were so great, she died. Poor, poor, Meiko… however, we never forget what she did for the village by celebrating Meiko Day, the day she defeated the demon, and the remembrance of her death."

"_Maybe I should train take on that offer Kaede gave me after all…"_ Kagome didn't notice, but it was their turn to purchase a mask. Right when Kagome was about to thank the woman for the information, she vanished. "Strange…" she said aloud. "Excuse me ma'am? Which mask would you be interested in?" It was the sales person.

After picking the mask with flowers on it and the kimono that was white and even shorter than her regular kimono and sleeveless that almost made her look prostitute-like and really got InuYasha's attention, (which was sorta the reason she chose it *smut face*) there was a huge ruckus coming from the chef's area of the village. "Someone, help!" cried a little fox demon coming from the kitchen. "You're mine little demon! I'll gobble you up and make you into a nice meal!" retorted the chef. The little fox ran towards under one of the food stands while the chef went the other direction thinking he went there as well. Kagome walked towards the fox, who was cowering with tears in his eyes in fear. "Don't worry little fox," Kagome reassured. "We're one of you. Except, well, maybe not tonight." The fox came out a bit more. "H-hanyous?" She nodded. The fox leaped into her arms and began to cry. "It was so scary! I didn't want to be eaten!" Kagome cooed the poor terrified fox as she swung him in her arms like cradling a baby. "You'll be safe with us, I promise!" The fox sniffled. "Thank you. My name's Shippo. What's yours?" "My name's Kagome, and these are my friends- InuYasha, Sango and Miroku." The fox snuggled into her more. "Nice to meet you all!" "You! Girl with the white kimono!" Kagome turned around to find the chef looking at her. "Give me the dinner!" "Uh, oh." The whole group said all together.

_To be continued…_

Was it good? Part two coming up! What will happen to poor Shippo?

~HatsuneMiku Chan


	5. The Night of New Moon Part 2

Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated recently…well basically at all! Been really busy, school & personal stuff. But, here's the update! Thanks for being patient! ~HatsuneMiku Chan

The chef looked angrily at Kagome. "Hand over my dinner Ma'am, I don't want to have to call over the guards just for a meal," he crossed his arm & a vein began to pop out of his head. Shippo had grunted & hid more behind Kagome, while she was still giving the chef the death stare. The whole group could feel the stare & decided it would be best to back off just a bit. "Listen, I understand that this festival needs a ton of food, but I'm sure one cute meal doesn't have to be served & it'd stay unnoticed. Now, could we please jus-" The chef had one huge angry aura surrounding himself.

InuYasha & Miroku stared at the chef, giving him dirty looks which caused him to be uncomfortable, to say at the least. Sango was most nonchalant of them all, gulping down rice balls which came out of no where. "Ma'am, you're really making my job harder than it should be. Just hand the fox over, & you guys enjoy yourselves," calming down a bit, vein still popping out of his head. "I get paid to feed the people of this festival, it's as simple as that & you four are interfering. Now hand him over!" The man stood blankly as he witnessed no one before him.

"That was getting boring real fast," announced InuYasha, hands behind his head & walking, kicking a rock here & there when he got the chance. "Yeah, obviously he can't take no for an answer. But now we have to change, yet again because he'll probably call the guards on us." Sango stretched & yawned. "I doubt he saw the masks in our hands. As for the clothing, just mismatch again," she groaned as she stretched. "Good idea."

After about 4 minutes, the group came out of the restrooms with different outfits than before. Some were the same, however were cut in some places to look unfamiliar. Shippo had a different outfit as well, which was basically just turned inside out & his bangs held back. "This ought to do it," Miroku said. They all nodded in agreement & began walking to stand with food. "I'm starved," InuYasha said while almost slobbering all over himself. The girls just looked at the now three boys who were drooling over the food. "I guess we can have a bite & then after play some games or go straight to the hot springs?" suggested Sango. "Well that sounds like a plan," her husband agreed.

Arriving to the food stands, the boys basically died over the food. There was sushi, chicken, cake, chocolate waterfalls, even fish on sticks (Kagome's personal favorite) which was quite good, however, expensive.

"Thirteen dollars for one fish stick?!" exclaimed Kagome. (Sorry guys! Don't know how yen works n.n') "You think that's bad?" InuYasha interrupted. "I just bought some sushi for twenty seven dollars… & its only 5! Plus, I'm sharing with Miroku. Now, we're broke." Sango sighed in both annoyance & frustration. "Guys, lets just go to the hot springs. It's almost midnight anyways which is most likely when the festival is going to end. Lets just leave."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," agreed Shippo, gnawing on some sushi which he stole from InuYasha while he wasn't looking. "Hey!" InuYasha yelped while hitting Shippo on the head repeatedly. "Don't touch my food!" "Why I'd ought a.."

"Yes, those are them! Those are the kids who were messing around with the dinner you requested!" It was the chef, along with the leader of the village & some guards. "Well. Shit." InuYasha said under his breathe. Before they knew it, they were charging at them & meanwhile, after a second or two of processing what was happening, also forgetting that they were humans tonight, they booked it & headed towards the hot springs.

~*~*~*~* 10 minutes later *~*~*~*~

Huffing & puffing came from the crew. The guards had followed them much to make them separate & take completely separate courses & then meet up somewhere much far away from the village. "Jeez! Who would think they would even go through the forest with us?!" Miroku said, panting & then falling to the ground beside InuYasha. "Damn, being human sucks. I could have totally been far gone sooner if it weren't for the stupid new moon," he sighed. "I know that feeling," said the "ex-neko." She slumped against the tree and continued to pant, trying to catch her breathe. Then came in Sango, flying on Kirara. All the boys plus Kagome gave her "that look" you give to someone when you're trying to signal "really dude? Really? Really now?" or something. "What?" Sango gracefully landed on her feet as Kirara shrunk back into a kitten and mewed. "Sweetie, as your husband, and you as my wife, please, next time could we fly together?" Sango looked down at her beat husband. Chuckling, she sat beside him & planted a kiss on his cheek, causing Shippo to look away while blushing. "Yuck!" Shippo then hid behind the tree.

"I'm so tired. Jeez, when was the last time I had to actually run from something in human form?" Kagome asked herself. "I'm sweating so much… can't we just go to the hot springs already?" Miroku crossed his arms. "If you'd like," He tensed as he felt a hot aura coming from Sango. "Also, we'll be in separate bathes, right, Honey?" He forcefully smiled. "O-of course … dear.." InuYasha laughed, causing Kagome to blush, causing the married couple to smile funny, causing Shippo to be confused. Chain reaction much? "Better get going then," suggested InuYasha, as he got up. "Good idea," agreed Miroku & Sango at the same time. InuYasha looked besides him & saw a sleeping princess. He chuckled & picked her up bridal at first, then embarrassed by the others giving him the "Oh you go boy," look. He grunted & switched the position to Kagome on his back instead. "S-stop giving me those looks you two," he began walking to the left. Sango giggled. "Other direction, baka." InuYasha turned to the right & continued to walk. "I knew that. Shut up."

Hey guys! Did you like it? Sorry it's been a while since I've updated! Will try to update more often! Leave a review please! *Goes back to listening to The Beatles: All my Loving* :3


End file.
